


Отцы и дети. И внуки

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Император мечтает о внуках.





	Отцы и дети. И внуки

Император Грамис Гана Солидор сидел в тронном зале и, подремывая, думал о том, что будь он лет на пятнадцать помоложе - непременно вызвал бы к себе какого-нибудь Судью Магистра, хотя бы и Заграбаата, да нагнул бы на трон с известной целью. А сил даже пнуть кого-нибудь не находилось. Ах, где его былые годы.  
Двери распахнулись, и пара судей среднего пошиба вывалили перед привычно подобравшимся Императором кучку людей. Вслед за ними с достоинством вошел и, наверняка во всем виноватый, Третий, с некоторых пор старший, отпрыск Дома Солидор.  
\- Это что? - поинтересовался он, когда Судьи, почувствовав грозу в императорском семействе, поспешили удалиться.  
\- Пленные. - Вэйн улыбнулся и Грамис привычно начал вычленять из вежливо-нейтральной маски настоящее настроение сына. Принц напоминал кота, который стащил тарелку креветок и теперь сидел перед тарелкой первоклассных сливок, поставленной передним любящей хозяйкой и прекрасно осознающим, что и не влезет, и пахнет сладко, и пропоносит в ближайшем будущим. То есть был доволен, но несколько озадачен. - Судья Магистр Гис привез.  
\- Это, кажется, группа повстанцев, укрывающих Принцессу Ашелию, - снизошел Грамис. - А что не в полном составе?  
\- Так как было обещано, что если я получу нефицит, принцесса получит трон автономной провинции Далмаски, - несколько виновато объяснил Вэйн, про себя кляня Сидольфуса, успевшего поставить на корабли Гиса какой-то блокатор. Лучше взорвались все к едрене фене. - Ее пришлось там и оставить.  
\- Ты меня в гроб раньше срока вгонишь такими заявлениями.  
\- А когда у тебя срок? - Не остался в долгу принц  
Грамис осуждающе посмотрел на сына и покашлял кровью в платочек.  
\- Не дождешься.  
\- Я, между прочим, послушный, местами любящий сын, - на этот раз Вэйн посмотрел на отца с укоризной. - И совершенно не жажду занимать твое место. Оно жесткое. Я вообще в любой момент готов покинуть этот прекрасный, но пыльный город и махнуть в деревню, к бабам...  
\- Знаю я твое «махнуть». - Грамис скомкал окровавленный платочек и кинул в сына. Бело-красная тряпочка совершила аэродинамический подвиг и пролетела аж несколько метров, приземлившись в опасной близости от головы попытавшегося отползти Восслера. - И твоих баб... Где внуки? Что мне нянчить? И что делать Ларсе, когда ты подмахнешь в свою мифическую деревню пару Судей Магистров и пол-Драклора? Дома будешь сидеть. Послушными местами. Как минимум до совершеннолетия Ларсы.  
\- Не надо истерик, мой Лорд Отец Император, - Вэйн нагло склонил голову, стараясь не испортить прическу. По крайней мере, он не вспомнил про Дрейс. На этот раз. - Мы же не одни.  
Грамис попытался вспомнить, где у него запрятан еще платочек - уж больно кашлять в рукав не хотелось - и благосклонно кивнул.  
\- Как я уже сказал, принцесса Ашелия Далмаска осталась на исторической родине в компании заботливого отряда проинструктированных судей. Думаю, если у нее возникнут проблемы, можно отписать ей в помощь Судью Магистра Гиса. А нам остались, - принц не очень вежливо ткнул пальцем сначала в Ронсенберга, - Капитан Баш, возвращение которого непременно поставит Аркадию, Буджербу и, вероятно, Розаррию в крайне неловкое положение. Капитан Восслер Азелас, про которого принцесса соизволила сказать, и я цитирую, "сами гноите его в своих казематах, пока я тварюку не придушила", а так же Ффамрана Банансу, так же известного как пират Бальфир...  
\- Твой юный друг, я его тут не вижу.  
\- Он в самом деле мой друг, Лорд Отец Император. Не зачем подметать друзьями полы. Он отправлен со своей компаньонкой Виерой прямо в любящие руки Доктора Банансы. Сидольфус божиться, что придумал способ удержать блудное дитя дома минимум на месяц.  
"Ну-ну," - подумал Грамис. Но вслух ничего не сказал, потому что был очень воспитанным императором.   
\- И эти сиротки из Далмаски. - Вэйн брезгливо поджал губы. - Не выбрасывать же на улицы. Нам своих нищих хватает.  
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Император. Был бы он лет на десять помоложе - непременно всыпал бы любимому сыну ремня за самоуправство, но сейчас хотелось только задремать на троне. Может, что дельное бы приснилось. - А разбираться со всем этим сбродом должен я?  
\- Народ смиренно ждет решения своего императора. - Вэйн снова поклонился.  
\- Императору все равно. Можешь использовать это как объект для извращений сексуальных личного уполномоченного состава, если идей получше не найдется.  
Вэйн изучающе посмотрел на кучу-малу на полу.  
\- Несовершеннолетними не увлекаюсь, а составу уши оборву. - Отрезал он голосом тренированного тирана. У Грамиса аж на сердце потеплело.  
\- Знаю я, чем ты увлекаешься, - по-отечески упрекнул он сына. - Сироток в приют, желательно с билетами на родину на будущее. А более близких к возрасту, что тебя увлекает - и не надо делать такое лицо, как будто соглядатые в этом дворце только у тебя - может отписать в свои бабы, в свою деревню. Только на досуге...  
\- Да, Лорд Отец Император? - не слишком внимательно переспросил Вэйн, пытавшийся понять - в предвкушении капитан Восслер ерзает по полу и капитану Башу или все-таки в тревоге.  
\- Думай, хоть иногда, о моих внуках. Иначе нам все же придется вернуться к разговору о Дрейс, будущем, сыновнем долге...  
\- ... и богатой истории отравителей в нашем роду, неприменно, - огрызнулся принц. - Я принесу вам еще платков и распоряжуcь, чтобы в зале прибрали.  
"Сколько можно," - хором подумали Солидоры. И, не сговариваясь, решили, что главное - не сбить с мысли о внуках хотя бы Ларсу.


End file.
